


Not a Woman's Best Friend - 2

by OldSmutRepost



Series: Not a Woman's Best Friend [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, Knotting, Other, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSmutRepost/pseuds/OldSmutRepost
Summary: Chapter 2 of Christine's ongoing encounters with man's best friend. This time it's on her secluded ranch in Texas, where Christine thinks she's safe. She is anything but.
Relationships: Christine/Wolf
Series: Not a Woman's Best Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Not a Woman's Best Friend - 2

**Author's Note:**

> Original work by **Kellie C.** published on **2003**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©2003. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
> **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Part II

Fort Randolf, Texas

It was a hot morning in July and I lay sunning out back of the house by the pool. It was not yet unbearably hot, not like it would be at three o'clock in the afternoon, when no sane person would venture out into the Texas sunshine, but hot enough. Ironically, I lay there thinking about another hot morning, one four years before when I was raped by the black Labrodor Retriever. 

It was a small ranch in the rural, southwestern part of the state. It sat on a one thousand acre parcel of land, mostly scrub brush, miles from any highways and twelve miles from the nearest town. Often we don't see another living soul for weeks, unless we go into town for supplies.

We have a large, fenced in area surrounding the pool, not so much for privacy since there's no one around to see us, but to keep animals out of the yard. I go around naked out there sometimes in the morning, if I'm not doing yardwork, because its just too hot to wear clothes. I had been out there for perhaps thirty minutes when I heard a noise and raised up on my elbows to look. Not seeing anything, I lay back down and continued to sun, then I heard it again. 

This time I did see something. The gate was ajar, left open either by Todd or myself the night before (Todd is my husband, my brand new husband of less than a month at the time) and I thought I had better close it before something wandered in. We don't get many human visitors, but stray dogs are something else and you know how I hate stray dogs. 

I got up and walked to the corner of the cedar fence nearest the house. Just as I reached for the gate handle I heard the sound again and my stomach tightened and my bowels went loose. I started to back away, then lunged forward and struck the wooden gate with both palms as hard as I could. It stopped two inches shy of the post, bounced off something neither metal nor wood and smacked right back into my palms. I staggered backward shrieking, catching one foot with the other and sitting down hard on my fanny. I found myself face to face with a gigantic gray and white wolf, looking me straight in the eye.

"Noooooo," I moaned helplessly. "Not again."

I scuttled back on my hands and heels, scared to death, scared for my life, knowing the wolf would rape me. I had been marked for life.

Following me, his muzzle low to the ground, his fangs bared and his ears layed back against the sides his skull, the wolf stared at me with his terrifying, yet undeniably beautiful blue eyes. 

Get up and run! my mind screamed. 

Don't turn your back to him! it screamed right back I had undergone intensive martial arts training in the army, but at five feet four and one-hundred and five pounds, I was no more match for this thing than I'd been for the Lab. I was naked and defenseless. Looking toward the house, I gaged my distance to the back door... fifty feet... and my odds of making it there alive... none... and jumped up and ran anyway.

The wolf hit me squarely in the back and knocked me flat. I lay there dazed and winded, the wolf growling and sniffing at me as he first circled around me clockwise, then in the opposite direction. I began to crawl on my stomach toward the house. 

"Noooooo," I moaned again as his cold nose stuck itself someplace it didn't belong. His large rough tongue swiped up between my buttocks and I screamed for Todd, even though he'd ridden off at seven a.m. on his horse to check the back pastures for wolves. We had lost half a dozen head to wolves in the last month, but now the wolves were here. Four of them, in fact.

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed. I had flipped over onto my back and discovered three more wolves crouching in the gate. They all looked ferocious. Ferocious and hungry. I knew what they were hungry for. 

The alpha-wolf had stood off a short distance. He remained hunched close to the ground, his head swinglng slowly back and forth, his tongue lolling. A guttural sound like a big diesel engine idling rumbled from his throat. His cannines gleamed whitely; saliva dripping off the tips. There was foam in the corners of his mouth. 

His beautiful, fearsome blue eyes were locked on mine, telling me I was his, telling me there was nothing I could do about it. His enormous unsheathed cock, bigger by far than that of the black Labrador Retriever, protruded from between his legs. It swung in step with the motion of his head, but in the opposite direction. It's movement was mesmerizing. 

The others moved in cautiously and flanked me on either side. The alpha-male, now straddling my legs with his head directly over my crotch, growled at them with that same rumbling deisel sound to keep their distance They did, although two of them were bigger even the one on charge, and no less fearsome in appearence. Then one of them sprayed urine between his rear haunches, a certain sign of fear and I knew they would do nothing without his permission. 

At the alpha wolf's urging, I scuttled backward on my fanny to the large fallen oak that had come down in a recent storm. Todd had reduced the leafy upper half to kindling with his Craftsman chainsaw, but the thick lower portion of trunk and the jagged stump remained. When my back was against the trunkj, I raised up and got shakily to my feet. "What am I doing?" I asked, thoroughly baffled. He batted my right thigh with his snout and then I wasn't baffled anymore.

"You want me to turn around?" Not so much a question as a statement of disbelief. He intend doing me over the trunk. "Aw, come on, no!"

Do it, his growl threatened.

White as a sheet, shaking like a leaf in a Texas thunderstorm and scared totally out of my mind, I did.

Why me? I thought desperately as he nudged my thighs apart with his snout. I held onto the the thick old oak with both arms, my belly and lower abdomen pressed painfully against the rough terrain of its bark. When he had me spread to his liking, he raised up, laid across my back, and crushed me beneath his weight. I cried out in pain and he gripped the back of my neck in his teeth.

"No," I quavered, remembering my ordeal with the Lab. "I'm not fighting you, honest. You want to fuck me . . . fuck me. I won't fight back."

He released my neck and stretched out to his full, six-foot length... his head extended a foot beyond mine. Something warm and wet slapped against my rear end as he positioned himself above me--his newly found bitch. 

"I'll do anything you want," I croaked--a hoarse, broken whisper. "Just let me live. Please?" The head of his cock touched the entrance of my ass and I went rigid with fear. If he got in there, he would kill me. "No, please! Let me help you, okay! Please!"

I raised up on my toes and repositioned my bottom and used the mouth of my vagina to trap his cock. Tears spilled down my cheeks as his long thick organ found its mark and started to slide inside. I gasped at its incredible size. The Lab was nothing compare to this. 

As more of him got in I started to writhe uncontrollably. He was pulling me back and forth with my own lips as he humped me in and out, but as he started to pump fluids into me I started to get wet--very wet--and the wetter I got the more he got into me... and the more awful I hurt. The pain was terrific. I didn't think I could stand it much longer and stay conscious so I tried to get a hand beneath my belly to push him away, or at least to subdue him a little, but the wolf was beyond my reach. 

He began to seriously fuck me then, hunching forward and rearing back, his hugeness twisting and banging around my insides like a broken, wild-swinging piece of machinery. I was a size one ladies leather glove on a lumberack's massive calloused hand. He slammed around inside me until my ovaries, my cervix, my vagina all screamed in pain. I began to scream myself. 

"Noooooooooooooooo, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! You're hurting meeeeeeee!"

His pace suddenly quickened and all at once he pushed hard against me and stopped. His hairy swollen balls banged up against my lips and something bigger than his cock pushed against the already hideously overstretched mouth of my vagina... and then went in. And it started to grow. 

"Oh no," I moaned. "Please no no no!" I was being knotted by this wolf and I hadn't even known he had one. It hadn't been visble. It hadn't been visible at all. But as it grew first to the size as a baseball, then what felt like a fucking softball, the big animal raised up, lifting me with him and scrambled his rear paws onto the tree trunk. 

Then he exploded inside me, his orgasm spewing red hot lava against the dome of my cervix (don't tell me that a wolf doesn't orgasm because this one did!) while I flailed around in agony with only the tips of my left toes touching the ground or those of my right as his ejaculations made me wildly dance and his knot threatened to hold me suspended off the ground altogether. And all the while I filled up with his cum.

After a while... I'm not really sure how long... the wolf returned to the ground and, after doing a stuttering jig on his rear haunches, threw one leg over me and pressed against me butt to butt. Growling at the other members of his pack, he then pulled me bodily off the log and I followed behind him on my hands and knees, protesting futily, trying to pull off his knot. It wouldn't let go. It had me almost off my knees so that I scuttled behind him like a crab.

"Please!" I wailed. "Wait! Stop!"

He growled angrily at me and nipped at my flanks, not biting me, just letting me know I should shut up. I shut up and let him drag me around. Eventually, with me panting and ready to go out of my mind with frustration, the knot finally popped loose and cum hot as lava sprayed out of me all over my thighs and onto the ground below me. There was a lot of it. An awful lot. More than the Lab had injected.

With my ass in the air and my shoulders and face pressed flat to the ground and my arms outflung from my body, I simply waited, too exhausted to move. I knew they would mount me. A short time later, one of the other wolves ventured up and sniffed my cunt. The alpha-male growled at him immediately, but not too loud, and a few seconds later the wolf returned for a second sniff. 

Then he licked me. Then he licked me again. Then he went to town on my buttocks and the cleft of my ass, cleaning up the cum, flailing the already flailed skin of my aching privates. I moaned and I groaned and cried out in anguised misery but had no choice but to kneel there let him do it. 

When he jumped up finally and wrapped his legs around my waist and pushed himself up into my pussy, if was nearly a relief. I laughed as he fucked me with his gargantuan cock. I laughed when he knotted me. I laughed as he came inside me and as he dragged me around behind him on my hands and knees. I laughed when he finally came out. Then the other two fucked me.

At some point I had enough and simply passed out. At four o'clock I woke up in the shade of the fence, at the gate, where the last one had dragged me by his knot and then let loose of me. I shut the gate with my foot making damned sure it locked and lay there for an hour. 

Around six o'clock I forced my aching body off the ground, crawled the twenty long feet to the shallow end of the pool (the last ten feet on my stomach), and eased myself in. I lay there another hour, just soaking. 

Eventually, feeling almost strong enough to walk but unwilling to take the chance, I crawled on hands and knees back to the house, got inside, then collapsed on the kitchen floor. I lay there asleep on the floor until eleven o'clock when I crawled another twenty-five feet to the living room and the softer expanse of the carpet, but I never made it to the bedroom. 

The next morning, before Todd got home, I went upstairs and sat on the toilet, douching myself clean. I douched for a very long time. When Todd got home around eleven o'clock, I was recovered enough to appear tired but more or less normal. I would never be normal again. 

The last thing Todd said to me as he went upstairs to shower was that he had seen a pack of wolves this morning about a mile from the house, had unholstered his rifle too late to get off a shot, but it was okay because they were probably just searching for a bitch to breed with. I didn't have to worry. 

I didn't have to worry.

The End


End file.
